majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Backfire
In a case that hits a little too close to home for Rusty, a 19-year-old prostitute is brutally murdered. The squad rushes to reach a deal with the remorseless killer they believe is part of a larger criminal enterprise. Their efforts, however, do not sit well with the judge assigned to the case. The Victim *Briana Mathis *Glen Randall *Erin Valentine *Unidentified girl *Corey Stark The Suspects *Jason Goss *Corey Stark *Jerry Stone Evidence Closing the Case Raydor convinces Agent Shaw to give them information that would allow them to get a murder two deal with Goss so they could turn him over to the FBI. Shaw tells them on the record that Briana was pushed out of Corey Stark's silver Mercedes S which is enough for Raydor to order the squad to arrest Stark. However, there is no answer at his door and they break in after Tao spots a pool of blood. The squad finds Stark, murdered and collect his car keys and cellphone though they are unable to find the car or anything incriminating in the phone. With Stark dead, the FBI realizes their operation is blown and moves in to arrest Jerry Stone and his men. Raydor, acting on inspiration, takes the keys and phone to Goss and informs him they have arrested Stark who is willing to make a deal and shows him the keys and phone as proof. However, Raydor tells him that he can make a deal first and offers murder two and tell them who the other future victims are or they can turn him over to the FBI. Realizing he's caught, Goss agrees to the deal, angrily commenting that that morning he could've gotten manslaughter and seven years in prison while now he has to spend significantly longer in prison and the blanks have been filled in. Goss tells them where to find the car and explains that Briana loved Stark so she warned him he had three days to flee before there was an FBI crackdown and he'd be arrested. Stark reported it to Stone who ordered Briana murdered. Goss, not knowing the truth, admits he's surprised Stark is still alive as he believed he'd be killed by Stone for his actions. Judge Grove accepts the deal this time and Goss is stunned to find out they lied to him and Stark is dead. He's dragged away screaming while the rest of the investigation, including the arrests of Stone and his men and the protection of the future victims is turned over to the FBI to handle. DDA Rios confronts Judge Grove, believing that his refusal to take the first deal led to Corey Stark's murder, but Grove shows no remorse. Guest Cast *Callard Harris as FBI Special Agent Scott Shaw *Nick E. Tarabay as Jason Goss *Steve Valentine as Attorney Peter Page *Rita Volk as Briana Mathis *McKinley Freeman as FBI Agent Burns Recurring *Madison McLaughlin as Kris Slater *Ron Marasco as Judge Grove Locations Episode Notes Trivia Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 2 Category:Episodes